


I'm Going To Have My Baby Boy! [Ukitake x Toshiro]

by XiyouChan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bleach Headcanons, Comedy, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiyouChan/pseuds/XiyouChan
Summary: THIS IS NOT A ROMANTIC ONE SHOT.Toshiro was being pushed out by his own lieutenant.[Juushiro x Toshiro]
Kudos: 12





	I'm Going To Have My Baby Boy! [Ukitake x Toshiro]

Author's Note: I would like to thank you, Quiller! For editing and beta read this fluffy one shot! I kinda need my muse back so that I can update the TIME TO BE NAUGHTY fanfic.

* * *

** I'm Going To Have My Baby Boy! **

The Sereitei has another peaceful day, but not without paperwork and duties to work for. At this very moment, a certain white haired captain is dabbing his pen to the paper a hundred times. His fingers and arm are aching from the same movement, and his teeth haven't ceased their grinding. It seems that… Our favorite captain is kinda angry to particular someone.

"Curse Matsumoto," he slowly muttered to his lieutenant under his breath.

_Where is she? She needs to finish the paperwork for God's sake!_

"Taichou~" A familiar voice sang bursting through the door, making his nose and left cheek twitch in annoyance.

Speaking of the devil.

"Matsumoto," he said as he looked up from the papers to the strawberry blonde lieutenant. "You better start the paperwork or else I'm gonna confiscate the alcohol."

"Eh~" Rangiku pouts, "I was about to do that anyway."

He blinks his eyes, unsure of what he is hearing. "What?"

"Why are you looking at me like that, taichou?" She tilted her head before her blue eyes shone, "I remember what I was here today! Ukitake-taichou invites you to drink his tea together. Now go taichou!"

"O-Oi! Matsumoto!" Toshiro is pulled and pushed by the busty lieutenant until he is out of the office. Rangiku immediately closes the door, "Taichou! Go have some fun at Ukitake-taichou's tea, I'll take care of the paperwork!"

Toshiro wants to say something but he swallows the words inside his system. It seems that he cannot do anything now that he is free from his work. So he sets his feet towards the 13th Squad Barracks.

"Matsumoto must do the paperwork or else…" He grumbles under his breath, crossing his arms over his toned chest as he reaches the particular building. There, he sees the tall white haired man who is waiting for him.

"Shiro-chan!" Juushiro flashes him a weak but enthusiastic smile when he sees the short captain.

_'His smile is hiding something,'_ a suspicious thought appears in his mind. _'Something must have caused him to smile, I hope he didn't bring those sweets and toys.'_

"Ukitake-taichou," he greets the taller captain.

"Come inside!" Juushiro gestures to him to come inside, Toshiro merely follows him as they both went inside. He sees the flower robe clad captain who was drinking the tea, both of them greet each other before Juushiro and Toshiro settle down to their seats with the tea that had been prepared for him.

Toshiro waits for the warm tea to cool down a little before he sips the flavor, "It's good."

"Glad that you like the tea!" The weak captain chirps after he sips the tea. His eyes are closed when he says those words to him.

Shunsui raises his cup to cover his growing but lazy smirk.

Toshiro is sure that there is something odd about his smile.

"Is there something you are happy about, Ukitake-taichou?" He tactically asked him.

"Ah yes," Juushiro cups each other's hands. "I am telling you that I'm going to have a baby boy!"

Toshiro blinks his blue eyes and takes a sip of the tea. "Oh, congratulations then. But… Are you already married, Ukitake-taichou?"

"No," Juuhsiro shakes his head. "I'm going to adopt a son!"

"Oh."

"And it's you!"

_Cough! Cough!_

"Are you okay, Shiro-chan?" Juushiro pats Toshiro's back as the short captain is so shocked by the revelation that the liquid he drank has gone down the wrong pipe, which causes him to cough non-stop. Shunsui puts down his cup as he grabs the water jug and pours it into the new cup before he passes it to Juushiro.

"Here Shiro-chan, take this." Juushiro passes the cup to Toshiro who accepts the water and drinks it.

After he recovers, he glares at the weak captain who flashes him a smile. "So… What do you say, Shiro-chan?"

"No thank you."

"Why Shiro-chan~"

"Just no."

"But I brought the papers~"

"No."

* * *

"Now, back to work." Toshiro says audibly after he sits down in his chair and stares at the unfinished paperwork that hasn't been thinned out, even a little bit. He groans at the sight, "I knew it. Matsumoto didn't do any work."

"Well, what was I hoping for?" He sarcastically asks that question, then picks up the pen and starts another round of paperwork.

At the corner of the Squad Ten Barracks, there are two suspicious people whispering in the shadows.

"...maybe your idea was not a good thing."

"No! This idea. Is a. Very. Good idea!"

"But… Won't he---"

"It's fine, taichou~ He'll just act like an angry kitten---"

"NANI!!!" An enraged roaring voice can be heard throughout the barracks. Hearing that familiar furious voice, the two people hiding in the shadow have sweaty faces.

"---act like an angry kitten. Yeah! He's like an angry kitten, Ukitake-taichou! Don't worry about that, he'll accept it!"

* * *

  
  


At another place…

Shunsui is resting at his Squad Eight barracks after the tea party was done. He is laying on his back and whistles out of nowhere. His peace is abruptly stopped when he hears the roaring voice of the Tenth Squad Captain. He chuckles sheepishly and lifts his straw hat that covers his face. "Oh~ The dragon is angry. How could Juushiro calm down his adopted son?"

Suddenly, the door opens and reveals his furious lieutenant. "KYORAKU-TAICHOU!!!" She roars.

"Shit!" Shunsui is surprised by his niece who eventually found him. "H-Hello, Nanao-chan. How did you find me?" He laughs sheepishly with his hand awkwardly on his straw hat.

"YOU BETTER TO GET YOUR ASS BACK TO THE PAPERWORK OR I'LL ROAST YOU!"

"Yeah, yeah... Geez, Nanao-chan looks scarier than Hitsugaya-taichou…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"A-Ah, eh! Nothing Nanao-chan!"


End file.
